Electric motors of the abovementioned type are frequently used as a drive for hydraulic pumps in vehicle hydraulic systems, such as anti-lock brake systems (ABS) or traction control systems (ASR system) or electronic stability program systems (ESP system). Electric motors of this type comprise various bearing arrangements for mounting an armature shaft both in the radial and in the axial direction. Said bearing arrangements usually have both what are known as locating bearings and also what are known as floating bearings. Said bearing arrangements frequently cause undesired noise development during the operation of the electric motor.
The laid-open specification DE 10 2006 042 340 A1 describes, for example, an electric motor with an armature shaft which is received in a bearing arrangement. Here, the armature shaft is mounted in at least one floating bearing which comprises a bearing inner ring which is arranged on the armature shaft and a bearing outer ring which is received in a bearing seat.